1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with eyeglass frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known eyeglass frames generally comprise two surrounds adapted to receive the lenses and which are linked to each other by a central bridge with which are associated nose-side support means, either in the form of individual pads or a saddle-shape member defining such pads.
The present invention is more particularly directed to the case where the bridge comprises an omega-shaped spring comprising two lateral lugs by each of which it is attached to a respective surround and a middle part having two ends with their concave sides facing towards each other and set back relative to said lateral lugs.
A particular advantage of eyeglass frames fitted with a bridge of this kind is that they have a capacity for opening out elastically in such a way as to facilitate their adaptation to the specific shape of the face of the wearer and to retain them better on the face.
However, because of this very capacity for opening out, there results a modification to the position of the associated nose-side support means, these normally being attached directly to the corresponding surround and therefore moving with it.
Overall, the margin for adjusting the position of the nose-side support means is commensurately reduced.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which provides a very simple way of circumventing this disadvantage by further exploiting the inherent structure of the central bridge and which also has additional advantages.